Harry Potter Goes To Summer Camp
by RID3RLVR
Summary: Harry goes to summer camp to be a camp counselor. Some surprises are found, and some friends are made. HarryGinny.


AN: Alright, I know that this could never in a million years happen, but I had a dream about it, and its just one of those things that keeps bugging me and bugging me….. If you don't like it, it'll be a one shot, if you do, I'll continue posting.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still JK's. Only the plot and unknown places are mine. Also the OCs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry dragged his luggage to his Uncle Vernon's new, dark Navy Blue SUV, ignoring the threats spurting from between his Uncle's pudgy lips. He had just broken up with Ginny, Dumbledore was dead, and after Bill and Fluer's wedding, he was going to search for the remaining Horcrucses. Uncle Vernon's tirade had come to a complete stop.

"And don't you ever, ever, say anything about your kind to them!"

_To them?_ Harry thought. _To who?_

Harry looked up. "Sorry didn't catch any of that. What were you saying?"

Uncle Vernon's beady eyes glinted evilly. "We, boy, have found a way for you to be gone the whole summer."

Harry shrugged. "How? I'm going to Ron Weasley's house. His brother is getting married."

Uncle Vernon's smirk grew wider. "Oh, no you're not. That old oaf, Dumblebee or whatever his name was, said that you had to stay with us. So you are. In a sense. But really, you're going to be a camp counselor for a bunch of little bratty kids for a summer camp!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nope. Sorry. After I turn seventeen, I can use _magic_, with my _wand_, and I'm going to fly out of this place on my _broom_. And there's really nothing you can bloody well do to stop me."

"Oh really? What about you're ruddy adoption papers that you're Aunt and I have signed?"

Harry's face grew pale. "You didn't."

"We did."

As soon as Harry reached his room, he shut his door and flopped on his bed, letting everything sink in. His breakup with Ginny, Dumbledore's death, the possible non-reopening of Hogwarts, and the worst one of all. His new Mummy and Dada.

Harry heard a knock on the door, but he just groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted his Uncle gleefully through the door. "You've got to get up! You fell asleep, and it's time for you to meet you're new campers! I've got a lovely shirt for you!" (An: He fell asleep for the rest of the night. It's the next day right now.)

Harry grumpily slipped on his glasses which had fallen to the floor, and opened the door to see Uncle Vernon holding a bright yellow shirt that Harry could tell read 'Camp Shawmolney; A Faraway place to stay!' Harry took it unhappily, from Vernon, grabbed a pair of denim jeans, and headed to the bathroom to get changed and showered.

A half hour later, he was in the backseat of the SUV, which his Aunt looked very, very strange sitting in.

When they arrived at Camp Shawmolney, the first thing that Harry saw were rich looking kids racing around in circles. He groaned inwardly, sighing on the outside. He pulled his stuff out of the trunk, and headed to the 'Camp Counselors Check In' station. He found his name on the list, muttered a quick 'thanks' to the girl working the station, and headed to Cabin Fourteen, his cabin which he would be sharing with another counselor.

After Harry had put all of his stuff up, he heard a voice strained over a megaphone calling all counselors to Cabin One.

Harry jogged over there, which was quite a ways from cabin Fourteen.

When he got there, he saw what looked like a lead counselor introducing everyone. When he looked up and saw Harry, he grinned hugely, and called him over. "Come on over! We've got plenty of room!"

Harry smiled and walked the rest of the way over. The guy who had called him over kept smiling largely. "Welcome. Who are you? There's a bundle of us this year, so I don't know everyone quite yet."

"I'm Harry." Harry couldn't help but smile at the young man's bubbly mood.

"And I'm Fredrick, it's nice to meet you Harry. You're the Dursely, right?"

Harry's face hardened. "The Dursely's aren't my parents."

Fred's face looked confused. "But when they signed you up, it said that they had adopted you."

"They aren't my parents, my parents are dead. And my last name is not, nor will it ever be Dursley. It's Harry Potter."

Fred smiled uneasily. "Alright then."

Right then, a small sob was heard, and Harry saw a girl's figure running away. His mind raced. Could it be?

"GINNY!" he called. "GINNY!!!"

Fred had a questioning look on his face. "Do you know her?"

Harry didn't answer, as he was racing at top speed to catch up with her.

When he reached her, he grabbed hold of her and rocked her until she stopped crying. "Ginny," Harry said. "Don't cry, you know that it's for the better."

She pulled away, wiped her eyes, and then gave Harry such a Molly-ish glare, that he stepped beck.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. Harry. Potter. You and I both know that that isn't true! I know you love me, and, you also know that I love you!"

Harry was shocked, he knew that he loved her, and he was pretty sure that she loved him, but they had never said it out loud before. "Ginny, I love you too, but….." He was cut off, as Ginny and thrown herself into his arms and had begun to sob again. After another few minutes, the streams of tears turned into soft sniffles. "Then, Harry. Get back together with me. I've been miserable evr since Dumbledore's funeral, and don't try and say that you weren't either. I love you, and I'm not in any more danger with you then without. If I die because of you, it'll be because of Voldemort. If I die not because of you, most likely it will be because of Voldemort. I know you see the sense in that. Kiss me if you understand. Kiss me if you love me and will be my boyfriend again."

Harry leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips. She kissed back, and they kissed for a few minutes until they were both out of breath. Then, they just held each other, Harry rocking back and forth with her in his arms. He peacefully closed his eyes and smiled. Before they were interrupted by Fred coming to check on Ginny. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny broke upart, but they were holding hands. "Everything is just right," Ginny said with a smile.

Fred noticed their interlocked hands and smiled. "That's really, really good."

AN: So, what did you guys think? After I get ten reviews, the majority wins. If more or five people like it and say continue, I will, if five or more say stop, I will. SO MAKE SURE TO SAY WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Complete for now! Toodles! - RID3RLVR


End file.
